


Quickie

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Public Sex, Sneaking Around, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: quick





	Quickie

The red designer shoe nodded up and down under the desk as the pale foot adorning it stirred, an external expression of an internal impression. She was restless; feeling particularly unstimulated. Class was boring as fuck, more so than usual, and she was surrounded by dumbasses and nerds either trying to get a rise or praise out of the teacher. She let the pets and the pests compete for attention because there was really only so much eye-rolling one could do before losing interest completely and there was only one person whose attention, or praise for that matter, she was interested in, so yeah she was daydreaming again and yeah it was about Toni Topaz – her girlfriend.

It was relatively early into their relationship and ever since Cheryl started actually dating someone she’d been doing that more and more throughout the day, just thinking about her girlfriend. Her unseeing eyes settled on the teacher’s bored expression, he clearly didn’t want to be there either, and she wondered how much trouble she would get in if she just walked right up to her girlfriend right then and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. It had been over half an hour since their last and she wanted another. The thought alone shaped her lips into a pathetic pout.

Cheryl snuck a longing glance towards a head of pink-dyed hair sat two rows away from her as she laid her chin to rest on her propped hand, an acute sigh escaping her. _Even her side profile is beautiful_ , she thought as Toni scribbled away in her notepad with a faint smirk on her precious face. She was such a nerd sometimes but when _she_ did it, it was cute. The daydreamer remembered staring at her after she woke up that morning to the sight of Toni’s sleeping form, spending so long just gawking at her that they ended up almost running late for school.

She wasn’t sure if Toni had a less elaborate morning routine or she was just quicker with it, but when she offered to drive them to school while Cheryl finished up her make-up, she didn’t even hesitate to toss her the keys to her cherished cherry-red chariot. Now normally the redhead wouldn’t be caught dead outside her own bedroom without a full face of powder and paint, but in their daylight dash she didn’t even think twice about it. The fact that Toni woke up next to the sight of Cheryl in her most natural state and still couldn’t keep her hands off of her was such a huge relief and a huge turn on that both her heart and pussy clenched at the mere thought. The fact that this was the point she had gotten to, she had realised as they made their way down the driveway, where she was so comfortable and trusting of someone that she could just… _be_ with no fear of judgement or ridicule? It blew her mind.

Cheryl could finally just be herself and Toni would still think she was the hottest thing since jalapenos and Cheryl fucking adored her for it.

What the Blossom girl didn’t know though was that Toni was having a similar train of thoughts on her side of the class. This thing she had going with the cheer captain was going really well and everything seemed to be good for once in a long time. They had great chemistry, they seemed to just get each other, but most importantly she didn’t have to hide anything about herself or try to be someone she wasn’t just to impress Cheryl. Things were just great and she was happy about it.  Throughout their sleepover weekend she kinda wished they could just stay in that bubble with just the two of them for the rest of their days. Fuck, that was corny, but it was nice. Actually it was amazing. Who was she kidding? Toni was falling for this girl and it would only be a matter of time before her brain had little room for much other than her girlfriend.

Like thinking about the cutest part of their morning when said girlfriend randomly turned to her at a stop street near the school and said, “TT?” cause that’s her nickname for her apparently. If anyone ever called her that she would dead arm them but obviously when Cheryl did it, it was adorable. Anyway, Cheryl was like, “TT? I didn’t bring anything to blot my lipstick with,” with that cute pout she had that always made her soft. Fun fact about Cheryl – she was a baby, and Toni loved the pouty princess thing she did.

A pout she couldn’t resist but to kiss it. “Aww baby, come here,” she’d said, eyes staring at those luscious lips right up until they were moulded against her own in the softest sweetest kiss.

“Well,” Cheryl grinned wide, “that’s one way to go about it.”

“Did it work?” Toni smirked once she realised what she’d  accidentally done.

“It couldn’t hurt to make sure,” Cheryl said as she leaned back in towards her, painted lips puckered up for a second smooch.

Toni didn’t even hesitate or question it. She gently grabbed Cheryl’s chin, meeting her halfway and smiling into the chaste kiss, both of them giggling at how corny they were being in that moment as the car's engine hummed in wait, but it worked for them.

See, it was simple moments like that which just made both girls so fucking happy to think about, that they could each be found smiling to themselves for no apparent reason these days.

The teacher was still droning on at the head of the class when Cheryl snapped out of her thoughts. She swore she could feel a slight tingling sensation, like someone was watching her, and sure enough when she shifted her gaze the subject of her musings was looking right at her, that cheeky lopsided smirk on her full glossy lips. Toni winked at her – fun fact about Toni Topaz: she can’t wink to save her life – so naturally, Cheryl blew a kiss at her silly little lover, feeling nothing but pure adoration for the other girl. Then Toni’s face grew a little serious and she mouthed three words Cheryl could never get tired of hearing her say.

_“You. Are. Beautiful.”_

Her heart clenched. Toni always gave her affection and praise so freely with no strings attached or any expectations, but simply just because she wanted to and that is one of the biggest reasons why Cheryl couldn’t help but fall for her more and more each day they were together. She just wanted to be around Toni all the time. She was obsessed with her girlfriend. Toni was the first to turn her attention back to the head of the class before either of them got caught cheesing this hard by the teacher or their peers. No one was allowed in their little bubble.

Cheryl Blossom almost cursed out loud when someone threw something over her shoulder, landing right on her desk in front of her. She didn’t appreciate being startled and was about to rip into whichever unutterably ill-mannered Neanderthal and feeble-minded depravity of genetics was sitting behind her when she blanched at the realisation of exactly what they had delivered to her. It was a cute little origami cherry blossom.

Immediately she knew that Toni must have passed it onto her through the network of classmates from her side of the classroom to Cheryl’s. She remembered the biker mentioning once how she got good at making origami and other things back in Southside High during all the free periods when teachers would suddenly go on strike or sick-out. “Just to keep busy,” she’d said. She’d gotten pretty good at it too. Cheryl smiled fondly as she held it against her chest before she dropped the paper cherry blossom into her lap away from the teacher’s line of view. She glanced over at her girlfriend who was making a motion with her hands and then it dawned on Cheryl that she was supposed to open it.

It was too bad because the flower was pretty but she was now more curious than anything about what it held within its many folds.

Okay so the note wasn’t a normal note, but rather in the style of Pictionary. Toni bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend’s puzzled appearance. The first crudely drawn image was that of an oversimplified human figure. A woman if Cheryl had to guess, which I guess she had to, much like the symbol used for designated women’s restrooms. Then underneath it was a circle sporting familiar markings resembling the face of a clock. She looked up at the clock above the board up front then back down at the note in her lap. The drawing was set five minutes into the future.

Cheryl knew what this all meant. Perhaps she wasn't the only one craving a hug and a kiss after all.

That’s when the familiar sound of her girlfriend’s deliberate footsteps registered as the pinkette sauntered up to get a bathroom pass before swaggering out of the classroom like she knew something no one else did. Some of the teachers were still a little afraid of any of the students with gang affiliations so it didn’t take much convincing. Some of the teachers were also still a little afraid of the power behind the Blossom name, and luckily their current teacher was scared of both. So obviously five minutes later – okay so she only made it three and a half but that’s an achievement in and of itself – after making something up about cheer captain affairs to attend to, Cheryl was pushing open the door to the bathroom only to be pulled straight into one of the stalls and pushed up against the shut door.

She giggled at her shorter girlfriend, arms immediately coming around to wrap around Toni’s waist as she was kissed without preamble, Toni’s hands bringing her face down to her level. And girl could Toni kiss. Cheryl just loved the way Toni kissed her. She could kiss her for hours, has done so on many occasions, and it never got old. The way her mouth felt against her own was so soft and warm and sweet that she couldn’t help but part her own to suck on Toni’s top lip, tasting her gloss.

Toni loved kissing Cheryl. She felt like pillows against her lips and tasted delicious on her tongue. She could feast on her girlfriend's mouth for fucking ever and the little noises Cheryl made were deadass the hottest part so she enjoyed biting her lip to elicit all sorts of sounds.

Cheryl pulled their bodies against each other, legs naturally intertwining as they tried to merge through making out alone, but she was also the first to pull away, lungs burning, heart pounding and head dizzy from the rush.

“Toni, what are you doing?”

“You, I hope.” Toni smirked, her eyes never leaving Cheryl’s lips as she chased them for more, her hands bringing Cheryl’s face back against her own.

“We’re at school,” Cheryl pieced the sentence together between kisses and moans, “What if someone catches us cutting class for coitus?”

“Guess we’ll just have to be quick and quiet about it, huh?” she breathed before taking Cheryl’s bottom lip between her teeth.

A sharp spike of arousal hit the taller girl like an arrow, pointing down. Cheryl had to pull away again, hands reaching up to stop Toni from pulling her back in for a moment. The taller girl eyed Toni’s eager face as the shorter girl eyed Cheryl's uncertain expression. Both were coloured with lust and longing but they both knew nothing would happen unless they were completely on the same page.

“Or…” Toni continued in a rasp, voice thick with arousal, “…we could save it for later? Maybe head back to my trailer after school? That way you don’t have to worry about your nana.”

Cheryl could hear her own heart beat loudly in her ears and feel her pulse at the dead center between her legs. She was almost sure Toni could feel it thudding against her chest and the thigh pushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves, even through her underwear. She was so worked up already, she wasn’t sure if she _could_ wait, let alone should.

The pale hands around Toni’s wrists loosened, right along with Cheryl’s morals. “What about your uncle?”

“We might have a good hour before he gets back from,” Toni rolled her eyes looking slightly annoyed as she finished her sentence with a low, “wherever.”

A red brow quirked in skepticism. “Or he might come back early.”

Toni conceded. Cheryl's theory was valid. “We could always drive out and find a quiet spot somewhere?” A leatherless shoulder shrugged, her signature jacket hanging onto the back of the chair she's supposed to be in right now.

Cheryl shook her head. “No.”

Toni sighed quietly. Of course her girlfriend wouldn’t want to do it in a toilet or in her car in broad daylight for all the world to see. It was a dumb idea anyway. She wasn't even really that disappointed. She'd take a quick make out. "As long as I get to spend more time with you. We can grab a milksh-”

“No, I mean I wanna do it now, TT.”

Toni’s eyes darted from left to right searching for signs of sarcasm. “You sure?”

Cheryl mirrored the growing smile on Toni’s moist lips as she nodded her head, hands sliding across Toni’s body until they were grabbing handfuls of that toned Topaz ass again. “I’m _so_ sure.”

Their lips crashed together again at that point, teeth clashing and tongues lashing. Toni pressed Cheryl up against the door with the force of her kiss as she cradled the back of her neck with one hand and grabbed her waist with the other, pressing their bottom halves together. Cheryl moaned loudly when that bare thigh pressed up against her throbbing clit more firmly while Toni used her thigh like a scratching post. Both of their skirts rode up as they rocked and rolled their hips into each other in the school bathroom while everyone else played diligent scholar taking notes and asking questions in their assigned classes.

The fact that nobody knew where they were or what they were doing and that they could be caught at any moment finally hit Cheryl like a truck.

“Oh God,” she hissed, as she pulled away from their kiss, a flood of wetness soaking Toni’s thigh through her ruined panties.

“Okay?” Toni whispered. “Wanna stop?”

Cheryl shook her head, “Keep going, I-” she shook her head again, panting, bombarded by sensation, “I just…”

Toni stopped anyway to look into Cheryl’s eyes, a hand moving to cradle her blushing cheek. “What is it, babe?”

Cheryl wasn’t sure what to say. She’d never really imagined herself in this type of situation and now that she was in it, she felt incredibly turned on. Not just by the fact that she was doing it with Toni, that was a given, but the fact that they were doing it at that place at that time with those possible risks was just so naughty and fucking hot.

Cheryl just bit her lip, grinning with her eyes and cheeks as her arms wrapped around Toni's shoulders to bring her back in, whispering, “Don’t worry, I want it.”

At that point, Toni discarded every single doubt in her head and kissed both their breaths away yet again. Her fingers ran a smooth path under Cheryl’s blouse, caressing her smooth back then her flat stomach and then moving on up to squeezing her soft breasts through her pink push-up bra. She couldn’t see it but she could clearly picture it in her head from her memory of it earlier that morning when they were getting dressed. Even though they were in a hurry, she remembered thinking about how she couldn’t wait to strip Cheryl of that bra and its matching panties as soon as possible. She’d been thinking about it all morning actually so maybe this little rendezvous wasn’t as spontaneous as she’d like to think.

The more they groped and grinded against each other the more turned on they got. Toni could feel the heat on her thigh and Cheryl could feel the hardness against hers. Toni had had enough though. She was getting uncomfortable and they didn’t have time for foreplay so she abruptly ended their kiss and pulled her underwear down enough to give her dick some room to work. Cheryl continued on to suck on and smear lipstick all over Toni’s neck, very faint traces of red staining her tanned skin, while the gang member fished something out from her bra. A condom Cheryl only later registered as she was too busy peppering kisses all over Toni’s jaw and throat while the other girl unwrapped it and slipped it on.

Cheryl suddenly felt Toni pull the crotch of her matching pink panties to the side, something stiff resting against her clothed stomach. Evidence that she wasn't the only one excited about all of this.

 _Oh_ , she thought. So they were really just going for it then. Wow. Okay. This was new. But thrilling. She took a deep breath in. 

Immediately, without even having to go in, Toni felt a well of wetness on her fingertips and groaned. “Babe, you’re dripping,” she whispered looking right into Cheryl’s blown out pupils.

Cheryl just moaned back and clutched her shoulders as those fingers explored her pussy, her mind still stuck on how turned on she was getting from all of this and how crazy her girlfriend was to even suggest it in the first place and how insane she must have been to go along with it. She was sure someone suspected they might be off making out somewhere, but most definitely not this. _Thee Cheryl Bombshell_  getting fingered in the girls’ bathroom during class hours? Yeah, good luck getting anyone to believe that.

“Toni, please. Don’t tease.”

“Think you’re wet enough to take me,” said Toni as she slipped a finger inside followed soon by another, sliding them in and out of Cheryl’s pussy slow and hard while her thumb rubbed her clit until she was a whimpering mess.

Cheryl bit her lip and quickly nodded, brown eyes meeting brown once more as they stared heatedly into each other’s orbs. She could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach growing tighter very quickly and she was struggling to stop it or slow it down.

“You sure you can handle it? I can already feel you getting close.” Toni was smirking but she was just as unbelievably horny. She’d already made peace with the fact that dating Cheryl Blossom meant that she’d probably want to fuck her every second of every damn day but the fact that Cheryl was on board with carrying out that fantasy was just so unbelievably sexy.

“Fuck,” Cheryl exclaimed as she shut her eyes and snuggled her face into Toni’s neck,  the smell of her hair intoxicating on its own, unable to deny how fast her climax was approaching. She really didn’t get how the sex could be so good every time, or get better each time they did it. This was madness.

Cheryl allowed Toni's spare hand to lift her leg up and guide her red designer shoe to rest against the toilet paper dispenser attached to the wall so she could open up for her more and let her in deeper.

“Oh. Toni fuck, Toni I’m gonna cum.”

“It’s okay, baby, don’t fight it off.”

And at that very moment just as Cheryl began to peak, Toni pulled her fingers out, wiped the wetness on her cock and lined herself up with Cheryl’s pussy so she could slowly push forward, thrusting into her pulsating wet heat, Cheryl's walls clenching rhythmically around Toni’s dick on her very first stroke in. It felt phenomenal. Toni had to push her girlfriend's body right into the door, hands quickly grabbing her waist tighter to stop Cheryl’s trembling legs from completely giving out as she came shouting her name, barely able to stand on her own.

Cheryl cried out at the feeling of Toni burying herself inside her pussy. They didn’t have the best angle to go too deep but the way Toni stretched her out was overwhelming enough for her. She obviously had nothing to compare to but she was convinced Toni had to have one of the bigger ones.  Cheryl bent her knee and ground her hips down onto her girlfriend’s dick as Toni thrust up into her girlfriend’s pussy, very slowly at first but every time their hips met, Cheryl's sensitive clit got just the right stimulation.

“How’s that feel, baby? Should I keep going?”

Cheryl nodded although she was biting her lip so hard she wouldn’t have been surprised if it started bleeding.

“Remember what I said about using your words?” was said in Toni’s soft tone which she reserved for her favourite redhead. “Can you try that again for me, babe?”

“Don’t stop. It’s good. It feels good.” Cheryl felt hot all over her body. She wanted to take her clothes off so badly. She wanted Toni’s clothes off. She slipped her hands under Toni’s crop top and bra, relishing the feeling of her soft breasts in her hands and her pebbled nipples against her thumbs as their lower halves slowly merged over and over, but soon they were going faster and faster.

As soon as Toni started fucking Cheryl properly she was hit with an obstacle. “Cher, you’re gonna have to try to be quiet, baby. Unless you actually do wanna get caught,” she said as she too enjoyed the sensations taking her over. She dropped her forehead against Cheryl’s shoulder as her hips slammed against Cheryl’s, finally fucking her against the rattling door.

They stood toe to toe and hip to hip with all their clothes still on in the most public area they’d ever had sex in, Cheryl’s loud moans barely muffled into Toni’s neck as she was filled and stretched out and pounded into in her very own precious Northsider high school by a girl in a gang who was teaching her how naughty she actually was, how naughty she wanted to be because it felt so good to misbehave.

“God, you feel good,” Toni sighed as her own climax grew nearer. Being inside Cheryl and hearing her moans as she tried to keep quiet from what Toni was doing to her was catapulting her towards the edge, plus it didn't help that her nipples were feeling extra sensitive at that moment under Cheryl's touch. “I don’t even care if anyone walks in on us, I’m not gonna stop fucking you. I’ll never stop fucking you.”

Cheryl gasped, eyes tightly shut, and held Toni’s body tightly as her inner walls gripped Toni's cock tightly too. She was about to cum again and Toni could fucking feel it.

“You like that, don’t you baby? You want someone to walk in here and hear me fucking you non-stop until you can’t walk back to class let alone sit right?”

Cheryl’s mind was roaring and her body was submitting to her carnal thoughts and desires as Toni vocalised them. She was convinced her girlfriend could read minds because how the fuck did she know.

At that point Cheryl was done trying to be quiet. Her head was dizzy, her vision was blurring and her body was in heat and her stomach was in a knot waiting to burst any second.

“Cum with me, baby. Show me how much you like it. God, do you know how beautiful you are when you come? Fuck!”

Cheryl  suddenly came to.

She was just standing there resting the  full weight of her boneless body against the bathroom stall door behind her as Toni held her against it.  The shorter girl was whispering words of praise and kissing her cheek while Cheryl’s vision slowly unblurred.

“Did I black out?” she croaked, voice breaking from all the moaning.

Toni finally stopped to answer her. “For like, a second. But I’ve got you.”

“Oh my God, Toni. Holy shit.”

Toni pulled back slowly until she was sure Cheryl could stand on her own. “Are you okay?” she asked, concern evident in her voice. They’d never done it like that before, so publicly, so speedily, and Cheryl had never passed out before so her concern was understandable.

Cheryl sighed, both hands moving to cover her red face. “That was… fuck.”

Toni finally allowed herself to be smug when she realised she was going to be okay. She stepped back as she got rid of her sticky condom, wrapping it and its packaging in a tissue from the now broken toilet paper dispenser and simply throwing it in the sanitary trashcan in the corner before pulling her bra and top down, her underwear back on properly and readjusting her own skirt. Next she  gently pulled Cheryl’s underwear and skirt back into place before tugging on Cheryl’s hands and kissing each palm softly.

“Are you really okay though?" she asked before connecting their foreheads.

Cheryl shut her mouth with an answering kiss, smiling as always into the liplock. “Please, you were spectacular, mon trésor.” She felt light as a feather, the sensation between her legs a reminder of why.

“Good,” Toni smiled finally fully convinced, “and you were amazing as always.”

So after catching their breaths and enjoying a few moments of their fucker's high, and freshening up, Cheryl fished her tube of signature red lipstick from her skirt pocket and reapplied it while Toni washed her hands in the sink.

“Think they’ll notice?” she asked with regards to all the lipstick on her neck. Toni knew there would also be a few hickies by lunch so it didn't even matter to be frank.

“I sure hope so,” said the ginger as she capped her lipstick. She wanted everyone to remember that Toni Topaz was hers and hers alone. “And now for my new favourite part,” she said as she turned to Toni with a smile on her face. “Blot?” She leaned in awaiting her girlfriend’s compliance in their new tradition. Toni grinned as she quickly leaned in as well and gave her a long kiss, humming against her red lips. They pulled away smiling still, hands reaching out to intertwine their fingers as they stared at each other. Toni went in for another quick kiss right when someone burst through the door-

“Excuse you! We’re having a private moment! Can you leave?!” bitched the HBIC in love.

-and they turned and hightailed it right back out of that bathroom like it had a revolving door.

“You're so crazy,” Toni giggled despite herself and Cheryl laughed along knowing she didn’t have to pretend to be nice or anything for her girlfriend to like her. She liked her just as she was. And Cheryl could honestly say the same about Toni.

The bell rang. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back in the swing of things. Brain froze after getting all that choni content. Suddenly reality was better than fantasy. Until next time, I’m on tumblr.
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
